


Bedroom Politics

by chasu



Series: Lines Crossed [5]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: (Aoko and Kaito), Background Shinichi/Kaito, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Social Justice Saguru, Threesome - F/M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasu/pseuds/chasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning on a prequel (or rather, a main work) to attach this to. For now, I hope it makes sense. ^^</p></blockquote>





	Bedroom Politics

   "I have a question."

   Kaito lay with his head in Aoko's lap, sprawled across the couch with his feet on the armrest, legs over Saguru's thighs on the other side. Both of his partners were reading; he could feel the heavy, slick-laminate but well-worn cover of _Investigative Psychology: Offender Profiling and the Analysis of Criminal Action_ weighing down on his shins, while Aoko was turned slightly away, holding up a book named _Parabola_ in such a way that it wouldn't fall onto Kaito's face should she drop it.

   Kaito himself, on the other hand, had been lost in thought for quite some time, pondering far less sophisticated matters.

   "Why is it," he said to the ceiling, "That even though I'm involved with _three_ people, _nobody_  wants to give me a blowjob?"

   In his periphery, the left edge of his vision blurred pink as Aoko flushed, as she typically did during such conversations. But, to his surprise, she didn't batter him with her book for being lewd.

   The silence that came from Saguru was almost pointed.

   "Oh, I respect your boundaries," Kaito amended, gaze still focused straight. The atmosphere softened, but not entirely. "But I just don't _get_  it. Not even one in three?"

   "You can blame our misogynistic and homophobic society," Saguru said idly, turning the page of his book. "For framing oral sex as degrading and humiliating."

   The comment was enough to stun him speechless, at the very least, though not quite ready to place to blame just yet. _Framing it as_... well, it wasn't that Kaito couldn't see his angle. He'd been through enough of his fair share of questionable internet pornography to have seen the less appealing portrayals, but to imply that it would be that way between /them/, who had no directors or alpha-male audience or need to perform for anyone but each other...

   Kaito clicked his tongue, considering. "But _I'm_  not like that." 

   Aoko snorted. "Not all kaitou."

   "If that's the case, then why don't you do it?" The words had Kaito sitting upright just fast enough to see Saguru fold the corner of his page and set his book down, brown eyes meeting his with a calm that didn't match his proposition at all. "Right now."

   Behind him, Aoko let out a small noise of disbelief, but Kaito barely heard her. This was a challenge. A call-out of Kaito's blatant avoidance of that particular area - not out of distaste, but something more in line with respect. After months of experimentation, most of which involved cagey bedroom politics to keep them on an even playing field (because how could the Kaitou Kid submit to a detective? And how could the Wolf of Europe submit to a criminal?), Saguru was expecting him to drop it all and just-

   "Will you..." Kaito trailed off, considered a hand gesture and thought better of it. "...Reciprocate?"

   "What if I didn't?" Saguru shifted his legs slightly wider, as though expecting Kaito to slide to his knees right then and there. From the ground, the stance of brazen confidence would be impossible to emulate. "Would that make you feel humiliated?" he prompted, raising an eyebrow. "Degraded?"

   Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Only if you humiliated and degraded me." And he couldn't imagine that at all. As Kid, it was basically his job to humiliate Saguru as much as possible from the moment he arrived on the scene until the moment he left. Every interaction was a move in their mind games. Anything less, and didn't it go without saying that the best case scenario was a boring performance, and the worst case scenario was being dog-piled by the entire task force with his hands cuffed and no way out? 

   In private, it was different. His hands weren't tied, and neither was he tying up anyone else's.

   Both literally and figuratively speaking. Unfortunately. 

   "It's _inherent_." He turned at the sound of Aoko's voice, only to be bopped on the crown with three hundred and thirty-six hardbacked pages. "Read a book."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on a prequel (or rather, a main work) to attach this to. For now, I hope it makes sense. ^^


End file.
